


Warmth

by DarylsBabyGirl



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Paul learns how to knit, Protective Carol, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-16
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-18 03:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12379863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarylsBabyGirl/pseuds/DarylsBabyGirl
Summary: Tumblr prompt from my fiend leucoray! She wanted Paul to learn how to knit beanies for Daryl!





	Warmth

Carol was visiting the Hilltop to deliver some baked goods for Maggie. The Hilltop leader was in her third trimester and craving apple pie almost nonstop. Carol made Jesus nervous. She seemed like a really nice lady, and was a nice lady sometimes; but, Jesus had seen her in battle. He's seen her use a knife, guns of many different kinds and even handle Daryl's crossbow at one point. She was a deadly women. Jesus admired her. So, during her visit, he approached her after she stepped out of Maggie's room. Carol smiled at him sweetly, but her eyes warned him. 

“... You've heard.” Jesus murmured softly. 

“... That depends on what it is you think I've heard.”

Paul blushed, glancing off to the side and biting his bottom lip. “About... Daryl... and me.”

Carol smirked and crossed her arms. “Ah... yes, Maggie told me all about how you chased after him like a little puppy, inviting him out on runs and joining him on his hunts.” Paul cleared his throat, blushing a bit more. “I'm not surprised you find him so appealing. I am surprised he didn't tell you to fuck off.”

“Yeah...” Jesus grinned, remembering Daryl pinning him to a tree and telling him to 'shut the fuck up' and then kissing the shit out of him. “I was a bit surprised myself. I honestly didn't believe he felt the same.”

Carol nodded. She stepped away from Maggie's door and they started down the stairs. “So... you've been together a few weeks now.” She grinned. “Any secrets you can tell me? What's he kiss like?”

Paul blushed a bit, licking his lips. He didn't want to tell Carol too much, but he does still fear her. “Uh... he's... very... animalistic... but still gentle. He's so scared of hurting me, he barely touches me sometimes.”

She giggled. “Sounds like Daryl.” 

“I was actually hoping you could teach me to knit a bit.” Jesus followed her outside, fingers fidgeting together nervous. The days were turning shorter and the darker it got out the colder the air turned. Daryl was often out late on runs or hunting, his ears were starting to turn pink from the bite of the chill. 

Carol stopped on the porch and turned to him. “Knit?”

“Y-Yeah... I... I wanted to make a beanie and scarf for Daryl. I'd heard from Maggie you knitted her a few baby blankets. I searched for some on my runs with Daryl, but... all the winter clothes are either already gone or so threadbare they're useless.” 

She nodded in understanding. “No, I get it.” She smirked. “Is this why you didn't go with him today? You wanted to ask me to teach you to knit?”

Paul blushed, reaching up to push his hair behind his ear. “Yeah. You'll be here the rest of the night and Daryl won't be back til tomorrow... so... can you?”

Carol stared at him, contemplative and stern. “... Alright.” She nodded. “Let's go get some yarn and needles. This is going to be a long night.”

“I've got some in the trailer.” Paul smiled brightly, looking like an excited puppy. She chuckled and followed him to the trailer.

For several hours they sat at the table. Carol was stern, but a good teacher. He had to restart the beanie many times, but the scarf was fairly simple. It was just a long piece of material, dark in color and soft to the touch. Paul couldn't wait to see it around Daryl's neck. The beanie was the same color and yarn, but he had more problems with it. His fingers were starting to get sore and Carol had to apply band aids to some of his fingers from the times he got himself with the needle. They were much sharper than he thought. It was day break by the time he finished the beanie. It didn't look perfect, but he was proud of it. Carol had smiled and patted his back. 

“It looks good. Daryl will love it.”

“You think so?” Paul whispered, holding the finished beanie in his hands. 

She smiled and laid a hand on his shoulder. “Definitely. He's always shy about receiving gifts, so if he seems like he doesn't care, don't take offense to it. He just doesn't know how to react.”

Paul nodded and stood up. “Thank you, Carol.”

“You're welcome.” She paused and gripped his shoulder tighter. “... If you ever hurt my Pookie... I will kill you.”

Jesus stared at her in shock. “... Yes, Ma'am.”

She smiled brightly. “Good. Glad we understand each other. Have a good day.” She turned and walked out of the trailer.

Jesus sighed and stood from the table. His back ached and his knees were weak from sitting in the same position for so long. He was ready to take a nap. He set the beanie down on the scarf and walked over to his bed. He kicked his shoes off and flopped down. It didn't take him long to fall asleep.

 

Later that day, Daryl stepped into the trailer. He'd run into Carol and she'd giggled at him, gave him a wink and told him to go find his boyfriend. Daryl had blushed and scoffed at her. He'd told her to stop acting creepy and walked away. He was very eager to see Paul, however. After spending nearly every minute of every day with him the last few months, spending a night away with him after they'd gotten together had been rough. 

Stepping into Paul's trailer, he felt like he was home. Of all the communities and houses they'd been in since the apocalypse, nothing ever felt quite like home. Paul's trailer was warm, inviting... and smelled like Paul. He closed the door behind him and breathed deeply, allowing himself to relax. He looked around spotting Paul on the bed sleeping and some yarn and needles on the table. He set his bow and backpack down and walked up to the table. Carol had said something about Paul having a gift for him. 

Paul shifted on the bed and sat up, hair up in a messy bun and blinking sleepily at Daryl. “Hey... welcome home.” His voice was rough and deep from sleep and sent shivers down Daryl's back. 

“Hey... 'm surprised yer asleep.”

“I was up all night.” Paul yawned and stood off the bed. “How was the run?”

Daryl turned and leaned against the table. “Was good... got some things we been needin... medical stuff 'n seeds fer the garden.”

Paul smiled, walking up to him. “That's good.” He looked at the scarf and beanie and shifted nervously. 

“What kept ya up all night? Ya don't normally take the night watch.”

“I... I was making you something.” He reached past Daryl and picked up the scarf and beanie. “It's getting really cold out... and I'd hate for you to get sick. So... I made you these.” He held them out.

Daryl looked down at them, and then slowly took them. They were soft and warm. “You... made these?” He spotted the band aids on Paul's fingers. He felt his chest tighten and something in his gut twist. He swallowed thickly.

“Yeah.. Carol was with me all night showing me how to knit. I have to say, she's not as scary as she seems sometimes.” He watched Daryl stare at the items in his hands for a moment before setting them aside. “Do you.. like them?”

“Yeah...” Daryl whispered. He took Paul's hands in his and brought them up to his face, kissing each bandaged finger. Paul blushed. Daryl could turn from a raging redneck to a soft spoken sweetheart so fast sometimes, it gave Paul whiplash. Before Daryl had kissed him that first time, Paul seriously thought the man would punch him. “Wish you'd be more careful with yer fingers, I kinda like 'em, ya know?”

Paul chuckled and smiled shyly. “Yeah?” He stepped closer, letting his fingers brush along Daryl's jaw. He leaned in and kissed Daryl softly, sighing as Daryl's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer. He leaned back after a moment. “Sorry... I should probably brush my teeth.” He tried to step away, but Daryl just held him closer. 

“I've had walker guts spill all over mah face 'n in mah mouth. Ya really think I care 'bout a lil mornin breath?” Daryl pulled him in for a deeper kiss, hand on the back of Paul's head and tongue pushing in. 

Paul moaned, leaning heavier against Daryl's chest, returning the kiss with equal enthusiasm. The kiss lasted for quite a while, Daryl only breaking away for a few second before diving back in for another arousing kiss. Paul was definitely awake and alert by the time Daryl pulled away again. 

“Wow... did you miss me or something?” Jesus teased, arms around Daryl's shoulders. He nipped Daryl's bottom lip. 

“Yeah... I did.” Daryl whispered, leaning down to nuzzle Paul's neck. 

Paul's heart raced from the honest response. He smiled and leaned his head against Daryl's, petting his fingers through Daryl's hair. “I missed you, too, Daryl. Very much.”

Daryl pulled away after moment. “... Was worried ya didn't come on the run wit me cause ya's tired'a me.”

“Oh, no... baby... that wasn't it at all.” Paul stroked his hand along Daryl's jaw again, enjoying the feel of Daryl's stubble against his skin. “I... when I heard Carol know how to knit, I really wanted to learn so I could make you some winter clothes.” 

“So... ya still wanna... be with me?”

Paul chuckled and leaned in to kiss him. “Of course I do. Or do I need to kiss you again to prove it?”

Daryl blushed a bit. “I mean... it wouldn't hurt nothin.”

Jesus laughed. “Come here...” He pulled Daryl into another deep kiss, moaning and sighing softly. He leaned away after a moment and smiled, feeling Daryl's arousal in his jeans. 

“So... wanna put these on me?” Daryl reached behind him for the beanie and scarf, handing them over to Paul. 

Paul smiled and took them. He gently pulled the beanie down on Daryl's head, and then wrapped the scarf around his neck. He smiled, fingering the end of the scarf. “They look good.” He whispered. “Do they feel alright?”

Daryl nodded. “Yeah... they feel great.” He pulled Paul close again, resting their foreheads together. “Thank you...”

“You're welcome.” Paul smiled, closing his eyes and basking in the warmth of Daryl's embrace.


End file.
